familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 11
Events *1055 - Theodora is crowned Empress of the Byzantine Empire. *1158 - Vladislav II becomes King of Bohemia. *1569 - First recorded lottery in England. *1571 - Austrian nobility is granted freedom of religion. *1693 - Mt. Etna erupts in Sicily, Italy. *1759 - In Philadelphia, the first American life insurance company is incorporated. *1779 - Ching-Thang Khomba crowned King of Manipur *1787 - William Herschel discovers Titania and Oberon, two moons of Uranus. *1794 - Robert Forsythe, a US Marshal was killed in Augusta, Georgia when trying to serve court papers, the first US Marshal to die in action. *1805 - Michigan Territory is created. *1861 - Alabama secedes from the United States. *1863 - American Civil War: Battle of Arkansas Post - General John McClernand and Admiral David Dixon Porter capture the Arkansas River for the Union. *1867 - Benito Juárez becomes Mexican president again. *1879 - Anglo-Zulu War begins. *1880 - Total solar eclipse blackens the sky of San Francisco one day after the funeral of Emperor Norton. *1902 - Popular Mechanics magazine was published for the first time. *1908 - Grand Canyon National Monument is created. *1912 - Lawrence textile strike begins in Lawrence, Massachusetts. *1917 - Kingsland Explosion Sabotage of munitions factory. *1919 - Romania annexes Transylvania. *1922 - First use of insulin to treat diabetes in a human patient. *1923 - Troops from France and Belgium occupy the Ruhr area to force Germany to pay its reparation payments. *1935 - Amelia Earhart is the first woman to fly solo from Hawaii to California. *1942 - Japan declares war on the Netherlands and invades the Netherlands East Indies. * 1942 - The Japanese capture Kuala Lumpur. *1943 - The United States and United Kingdom give up territorial rights in China. *1946 - Enver Hoxha declares the People's Republic of Albania with himself as dictator. *1949 - First recorded case of snowfall in Los Angeles. *1957 - The African Convention is founded in Dakar. And, mass-murderer Jack Gilbert Graham was executied via the Gas Chamber. *1962 - Eruption of the Huascaran volcano in Peru; 4,000 deaths. * 1963 - The Whisky a Go Go night club in Los Angeles, the first disco in the USA, is opened. *1964 - United States Surgeon General Dr. Luther Leonidas Terry, M.D., publishes a report saying that smoking may be hazardous to health. It is the first such statement ever made by the U.S. government. *1972 - East Pakistan renames itself Bangladesh. *1973 - The Open University, Britain's distance-learning university, awards its first degrees. *1974 - The world's first surviving set of sextuplets are born to Susan Rosenkowitz in Cape Town, South Africa. *1986 - The Gateway Bridge in Queensland, Australia is officially opened. *1990 - 300,000 march in favor of Lithuanian independence. *1994 - Irish Government announces the end of a 15-year broadcasting ban on the IRA and its political arm Sinn Féin *1996 - Haiti becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1998 - Sidi-Hamed massacre in Algeria; over 100 people killed. *2001 - The Federal Trade Commission approves the merger of AOL and Time Warner to form AOL Time Warner. Births *1322 - Emperor Komyo of Japan (d. 1380) *1359 - Emperor Go-En'yu of Japan (d. 1393) *1395 - Michelle of Valois, Duchess of Burgundy (d. 1422) *1503 - Parmigianino, Italian artist (d. 1540) *1591 - Robert Devereux, English Civil War general (d. 1646) *1630 - John Rogers, American President of Harvard in the US (d. 1684) *1671 - François-Marie, French military leader (d. 1745) *1723 - Prithvi Narayan Shah, began the unification of modern Nepal (d. 1774) *1755 - Alexander Hamilton, 1st United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1804) *1757 - Samuel Bentham, English mechanical engineer (d. 1831) *1788 - William Thomas Brande, English chemist (d. 1866) *1800 - Anyos Jedlik, Hungarian physicist (d. 1895) *1807 - Ezra Cornell, American businessman and university founder (d. 1874) *1815 - John A. Macdonald, 1st Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1891) *1842 - William James, American psychologist and philosopher (d. 1910) *1845 - Albert Victor Bäcklund, Swedish physicist (d. 1912) *1852 - Konstantin Fehrenbach, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1926) *1853 - Georgios Jakobides, Greek painter (d. 1926) *1856 - Christian Sinding, Norwegian composer (d. 1932) *1858 - Harry Gordon Selfridge, American retailer (d. 1947) *1859 - Lord George Nathaniel Curzon, British statesman, Viceroy of India (d. 1925) *1868 - Cai Yuanpei, Chinese educator (d. 1940) *1870 - Alexander Stirling Calder, American sculptor (d. 1945) *1873 - John Callan O'Laughlin, American political and military figure and journalist (d. 1949) *1875 - Reinhold Glière, Russian composer (d. 1956) *1876 - Elmer Flick, American baseball player (d. 1971) *1885 - Jack Hoxie, American actor, rodeo performer (d. 1965) *1885 - Alice Paul, American women's rights activist (d. 1977) *1887 - Aldo Leopold, American ecologist (d. 1948) *1890 - Oswald de Andrade, Brazilian author (d.1954) *1897 - August Heissmeyer, German SS officer (d. 1979) *1901 - Kwon Ki-ok, first Korean female pilot (d. 1988) *1902 - Maurice Duruflé, French composer (d. 1986) *1903 - Alan Paton, South African writer (d. 1988) *1906 - Albert Hofmann, Swiss chemist *1907 - Pierre Mendès-France, French politician (d. 1982) *1908 - Lionel Stander, American actor (d. 1994) *1910 - Nikos Kavvadias, Greek poet and writer (d. 1975) *1911 - Zenko Suzuki, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 2004) *1915 - Robert Blair Mayne, British soldier, co-founder Special Air Service (d. 1955) *1916 - Bernard Blier, French actor (d. 1989) *1917 - John Robarts, Canadian politician, Premier of Ontario (d. 1982) *1921 - Juanita M. Kreps, former U.S. Secretary of Commerce * 1921 - Gory Guerrero, professional wrestler (d. 1990) *1923 - Carroll Shelby, American automobile designer *1924 - Roger Guillemin, French neuroendocrinologist, Nobel laureate * 1924 - Sam B. Hall, American politician (d. 1994) * 1924 - Slim Harpo, American musician (d. 1970) * 1924 - Don Cherry, American singer and golfer *1925 - Grant Tinker, American television executive *1926 - Lev Demin, Soviet cosmonaut (d. 1998) *1928 - David L. Wolper, American television producer *1930 - Rod Taylor, Australian actor *1932 - Alfonso Arau, Mexican film director *1934 - Jean Chrétien, 20th Prime Minister of Canada *1938 - Fischer Black, American economist (d. 1995) * 1938 - Arthur Scargill, Socialist Labour Party leader *1939 - Anne Heggtveit, Canadian alpine skier *1941 - Gérson, Brazilian footballer *1942 - Clarence Clemons, American musician (E Street Band) *1943 - Jim Hightower, American radio host and author *1944 - John Piper, American theologian * 1944 - Shibu Soren, Indian politician * 1944 - Mohammed Abed Elhai, Sudanese writer and academic (d. 1989) *1945 - Samdech Preah Sanghareach Bour Kry, Supreme Patriarch of the Cambodian Dhammayutt Order * 1945 - Christine Kaufmann, German-Austrian actress *1946 - Naomi Judd, American singer * 1946 - Tony Kaye, British keyboard player (Yes) *1951 - Willie Maddren, English former footballer (d. 2000) *1952 - Ben Crenshaw, American golfer * 1952 - Lee Ritenour, American musician and composer *1953 - John Sessions, Scottish actor *1956 - Robert Earl Keen, American singer *1957 - Bryan Robson, English footballer and manager *1958 - Vicki Peterson, American musician (The Bangles) * 1958 - Diego León Montoya Sánchez, former Columbian crime boss *1959 - Rob Ramage, Canadian ice hockey player *1961 - Jasper Fforde, British author *1962 - Susan Lindauer, American peace activist and accused spy *1963 - Dean Reynolds, English snooker player *1966 - Marc Acito, American novelist and humorist * 1966 - Kelley Law, Canadian curler *1968 - Tom Dumont, American musician * 1968 - Anders Borg, Swedish politician *1969 - Manny Acta, Dominican baseball player * 1969 - Kyle Richards, American actress *1970 - Mary J. Blige, American singer * 1970 - Chris Jent, American basketball player and coach *1972 - Marc Blucas, American actor * 1972 - Amanda Peet, American actress * 1972 - Luís Delgado, Angolan footballer *1973 - Rahul Dravid, Indian cricketer * 1973 - Joanna Brodzik, Polish actress *1974 - Jens Nowotny, German footballer * 1974 - Cody McKay, Canadian baseball player *1975 - Rory Fitzpatrick, American ice hockey player *1976 - Efthimios Rentzias, Greek basketball player *1977 - Shomari Buchanan, American football player * 1977 - Nadia Turner, American singer *1978 - Emile Heskey, English footballer * 1978 - Michael Duff, Northern Irish footballer *1979 - Siti Nurhaliza, Malaysian singer *1980 - Mike Williams, American football player * 1980 - Deanna Wright, American actress *1981 - Jamelia, English singer * 1981 - Tom Meighan, British singer (Kasabian) * 1981 - Chris Edwards, British musician (Kasabian) *1982 - Son Ye-jin, South Korean actress * 1982 - Ashley Taylor Dawson, British actor and singer *1983 - Adrian Sutil, German racing driver *1985 - Rie fu, Japanese singer * 1985 - Kazuki Nakajima, Japanese racing driver *1987 - Scotty Cranmer, American professional BMX rider Deaths * 314 - St. Miltiades * 705 - Pope John VI * 802 - St. Paulinus II of Aquileia * 812 - Stauracius, Byzantine Emperor * 844 - Michael I Rhangabes, Byzantine Emperor *1055 - Constantine IX Monomachos, Byzantine Emperor (b. 1000) *1083 - Otto of Nordheim, Duke of Bavaria *1494 - Domenico Ghirlandaio, Italian artist (b. 1449) *1495 - Pedro González de Mendoza, Spanish cardinal and statesman (b. 1428) *1641 - Juan Martínez de Jáuregui y Aguilar, Spanish poet (b. 1583) *1696 - Charles Albanel, French missionary explorer in Canada (b. 1616) *1703 - Johann Georg Graevius, German classical scholar and critic (b. 1632) *1713 - Pierre Jurieu, French Protestant leader (b. 1637) *1762 - Louis-François Roubiliac, French sculptor (b. 1695) *1763 - Caspar Abel, German theologian, historian, and poet (b. 1676) *1771 - Jean-Baptiste de Boyer, French writer (b. 1704) *1791 - William Williams Pantycelyn, Welsh hymnist (b. 1717) *1801 - Domenico Cimarosa, Italian composer (b. 1749) *1836 - John Molson, Canadian brewer (b. 1763) *1843 - Francis Scott Key, American lawyer and writer of the American national anthem (b. 1779) *1882 - Theodor Schwann, German physiologist (b. 1810) *1901 - Vasily Kalinnikov, Russian composer (b. 1866) *1902 - Johnny Briggs, English cricketer (b. 1862) *1905 - Yehudah Aryeh Leib Alter, Hasidic rabbi (b. 1847) *1914 - Carl Jacobsen, Danish brewer and patron of the arts after whom the Carlsberg brewery was named (b. 1842) *1923 - King Constantine I of Greece (b. 1868) *1928 - Thomas Hardy, English writer (b. 1840) *1931 - James Milton Carroll, American Baptist pastor, leader, historian, and author (b. 1852) *1941 - Emanuel Lasker, German chess player (b. 1868) *1952 - Jean de Lattre de Tassigny, French general, posthumous Marshal of France (b. 1889) * 1952 - Aureliano Pertile, Italian tenor (b. 1885) *1954 - Oscar Straus, Austrian composer (b. 1870) *1958 - Edna Purviance, American actress (b. 1895) *1966 - Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor (b. 1901) * 1966 - Hannes Kolehmainen, Finnish runner (b. 1889) *1968 - Isidor Isaac Rabi, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1898) *1970 - Richmal Crompton, British author (b. 1890) *1978 - Ibn-e-Insha, Pakistani humorist and Urdu poet (b. 1927) *1979 - Jack Soo, American actor (b. 1917) *1980 - Barbara Pym, English novelist (b. 1913) *1981 - Beulah Bondi, American actress (b. 1888) *1983 - Shri Ghanshyam Das Birla, Indian industrialist and educator (b. 1894) *1988 - Gregory "Pappy" Boyington, American WW II Marine aviator (b. 1912) * 1988 - Florence Knapp, American, one-time oldest person in the world (b. 1873) *1991 - Carl David Anderson, American physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1905) *1994 - Helmut Poppendick, Nazi physician (b. 1902) *1998 - Klaus Tennstedt, German conductor (b. 1926) *1999 - Fabrizio de André, Italian singer (b. 1940) * 1999 - Brian Moore, Irish-born writer (b. 1921) *2000 - Ivan Combe, American inventor (b. 1911) * 2000 - Bob Lemon, American baseball player (b. 1920) *2001 - Sir Denys Lasdun, English architect (b. 1914) *2002 - Henri Verneuil, French playwright and film director (b. 1920) *2003 - Mickey Finn, English drummer (T. Rex) (b. 1947) * 2003 - Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (b. 1925) * 2003 - Richard Simmons, American actor (b. 1913) *2005 - Spencer Dryden, American drummer (Jefferson Airplane) (b. 1938) * 2005 - James Griffin, American musician (Bread) (b. 1943) * 2005 - Miriam Hyde, Australian composer (b. 1913) * 2005 - Fabrizio Meoni, Italian motorcyclist (b. 1957) *2006 - Markus Löffel (Mark Spoon), German DJ (b. 1966) * 2006 - Nixzmary Brown, American child abuse victim (b. 1998) *2007 - Robert Anton Wilson, American author (b. 1932) *2007 - Solveig Dommartin, French-German actress (b. 1961) *2007 - Puchi Balseiro, Puerto Rican singer & songwriter Holidays and observances * Albania - Republic Day (1946) * Morocco - Independence Resistance Day * Nepal - Unity Day * Roman Empire - First day of Carmentalia in honor of Carmenta Religious feast days *Paulinus of Aquileia *Theodosius the Cenobiarch * January 11 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:January